


thinkin bout you

by quietkids



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I LOVE YOU ATSUMU, M/M, Mild Language, clown atsumu!!!, manga spoilers to 402, national team all clowns atsumu as a hobby, trainer iwaizumi nd dumbass atsumu please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietkids/pseuds/quietkids
Summary: “Man.” Atsumu clicks his tongue in sympathy.“Yeah don’t worry too much about it though, I think I’m over her.”“You sure?”Iwaizumi’s looking distantly past him, like he’s in an indie teen movie and this is the scene where he's on a train leaving his hometown. "She was a really cool fucking beetle. Green and shiny.” Atsumu thinks he sees a glint in Hajime’s eye.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 21
Kudos: 177
Collections: One shots





	thinkin bout you

**Author's Note:**

> i Think about atsu iwa and i Hold them in my hands

**i. bruises**

  


They run drills with second-string players and one of them crashes into Atsumu during a 4-2 rotation. Atsumu’s not as much of an asshole now because he’s 27 and doesn’t listen to Asking Alexandria anymore so he doesn’t threaten to file a lawsuit, just glares. Shoyo’s some kind of angel so he pushes Atsumu off to the side (gently) and smiles apologetically at the kid, who looks like he’s about to cry. 

They’re sitting down on the fold out chairs next to the court.

“Shoyo, this is career ending.”

He sighs and flicks Atsumu’s forehead.

“Don’t joke about that.”

Right.

“I’m sure you’re fine. Just show Iwaizumi-san after practice and he’ll give you ice or something.” 

“Hajime-kun?”

Shoyo rolls his eyes. 

“Yes, Atsumu. Hajime-kun.” 

Atsumu makes Hinata take him to Iwaizumi’s office after practice. The door’s half open and Iwaizumi’s flipping through an anatomy book before he looks up and sees the both of them and breaks into a smile.

“Hi, Hinata!” He waves.

“Hi, Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata smiles back. “This is Atsumu-san! He’s in desperate need of you.” Atsumu wants to kick Shoyo but Shoyo’s still nice enough to walk him here like he’s in high school and he’s meeting his crush after school, so he doesn’t. And then Shoyo’s waving bye over his shoulder and tells Iwaizumi that Oikawa and him and Ushiwaka are meeting up for dinner and if he’s free he should come, just call him, and no, Atsumu’s not invited because he smells bad, so he doesn’t have to worry. Fuck you, Shoyo. 

“What’s up?” 

“Uh, second string drills.” Atsumu says, as if this explains everything. He clears his throat. “A new recruit ran into me and he was at least seven feet tall.” He’s exaggerating. “So, should I, show you--” 

Iwaizumi smiles.

“Do you want me to guess?” 

Atsumu hates all of them.

“Fine, fine, I’ll look away.” He turns around and starts filling a bag with ice. Atsumu’s always wanted to ask a trainer for a scoop of ice to eat as a snack, but Hajime doesn’t seem like the type to allow it.

Atsumu pulls his shirt half off. 

“Damn.” Iwaizumi presses the bag of ice onto Atsumu’s back, his fingers gently lifting his shirt up. The condensation begins to drip and careens down Atsumu's shoulder blade. 

Hajime turns away. “Just hold it there.” He’s digging around through his drawers. Iwaizumi Hajime has many things in his drawers.  
He pulls out a bottle of ibuprofen. “Here, take one.” Atsumu does.

“I used to get a lot of bruises when I was a kid,” Iwaizumi says, leaning against his desk, his arms crossed. He looks like a high school football coach from an American coming of age movie. Atsumu thinks about getting him a dollar store whistle and a black and white striped shirt. 

Atsumu looks at up at Hajime and blinks. “Bad at biking?”

“Nah. I used to chase bugs and shit. Tripped and almost cracked my head open because I saw a cool beetle once.” 

Atsumu blinks again, stupidly slow. He’s imagining the bug catchers from Pokemon.

“Like, with a big ass net?” Iwaizumi laughs. “I hope you caught the beetle.” 

Iwaizumi shakes his head and puts his hands into his pockets. He’s wearing one of those asshole tie bracelets. Maybe he got it in California. 

“She got away.” 

“Man.” Atsumu clicks his tongue in sympathy. 

“Yeah don’t worry too much about it though, I think I’m over her.” 

“You sure?”

Iwaizumi’s looking distantly past him, like he’s in an indie teen movie and this is the scene where he's on a train leaving his hometown. “She was a really cool fucking beetle. Green and shiny.” Atsumu thinks he sees a glint in Hajime’s eye. 

Atsumu’s shoulder aches a little less.

  
  
  
  
**ii. scrapes**

  


The thing about volleyball is that the floor hurts. Atsumu chases after balls and dives and then sometimes skins his knees or maybe his elbows. Maybe it’s because of the stupid floor wax. Atsumu acts like he's going to sue the floor company. They’re on water break and Atsumu's sitting with Shoyo and Atsumu’s staring at his knees with the mild interest of a child burning a hole into a leaf with a magnifying glass.

“Ow.” 

Shoyo doesn’t even bother look at him. 

“I’m not taking you to Iwaizumi-san again. You can go yourself.” 

Atsumu opens his mouth like he’s going to say something mean but he doesn’t. He does, though, go to Iwaizumi’s office.

“Miya Atsumu.” Hajime stands up and snaps his binder closed. Atsumu wonders vaguely what he’s always reading about. “How can I help you today?” He says it like he’s a customer representative at Costco and Atsumu’s looking to return his half eaten hot dog. 

Miya Atsumu’s sitting on the exam table again and Iwaizumi Hajime’s pouring iodine on a gauze pad. Hajime's holding the gauze and then he looks up at Atsumu and smiles. 

“Ok, this is going to sting. Do you want me to call someone so you can squeeze their hand?” 

_Yeah, yours,_ Atsumu thinks. He says _fuck you_ instead. Iwaizumi smiles again and then he puts the iodine on and then Atsumu says _fuck you_ again, but with less venom this time. Hajime looks almost apologetic. He hands him a band aid from his chest pocket. Atsumu asks God who keeps bandaids in their chest pocket. 

Iwaizumi Hajime goes to wash his hands. 

“Is that all you need for today?” 

Atsumu’s holding his bandaid and he’s still looking at Hajime’s chest pocket. He holds out his hand. 

“You got any Doraemon ones?” 

Iwaizumi flicks a soap bubble at him. 

  
  
  
  
**iii. scratches**

  
  


They’re on the court after practice and Shoyo’s looking at Atsumu. He’s frowning. 

“You should get your face checked out or something.”

“I can’t be that fucking ugly-”

Hinata sighs. He drinks some water. He’s going to watch My Hero Academia and then have the best fucking nap when he gets home. “I mean the scratches.” 

“They’re just scratches.” Atsumu wipes his mouth with his jersey. Sakusa winces. He looks like he’s about to get one of those Hazmat tents they get in the anthrax movies. Or maybe put Atsumu on the roof of his car while he goes to the car wash. One of those things. 

Yaku’s stretching in the corner. He’s eavesdropping. 

“Atsumu, when you don’t shower, especially for long periods time, things can get infected,” Yaku says knowingly, like a high school sex-ed teacher talking about herpes. He’s splayed out flat on the court, looking lazily up at Atsumu. 

“I fucking hate all of you.” 

Sakusa and Yaku nod at each other. Atsumu looks away, disgusted.  
Hinata’s probably nodding too. They’re all probably high fiving each other.

Atsumu goes to Iwaizumi’s office. He sighs outside the door before he says anything, and Iwaizumi looks up. Atsumu invites himself in and dumps his bag by his desk and jumps up on the exam room table before Iwaizumi says anything.

“Hinata told me to get my face checked out,” Atsumu says sullenly.  
“I didn’t know Hinata’s gotten so mean.” Iwaizumi laughs to himself like he has some kind of secret. 

Hajime’s leaning in closer now. He takes Atsumu’s face in his hands. Atsumu feels vaguely like a child getting his face squeezed by an auntie at a family gathering. He’s being turned to the side. Iwaizumi tilts his jaw up. Atsumu has scratches on his cheek. 

“Shit, how did you get these?” Iwaizumi reaches into his back pocket.

“Um. Cat?” Atsumu’s seen a cat twice in his life. One of them was the one from Kiki’s Delivery Service. 

“Too shallow.” Iwaizumi pulls out a tube of antibiotic ointment and a q-tip. 

Atusmu protests weakly. “That’s going to make me break out.”

“Fuck, your life is so hard.” Iwaizumi would play a small violin if he had it. He’s leaning in now, real close, and he smells like citrus or lavender or something. Atsumu wouldn’t know. Iwaizumi pulls back and looks at Atsumu again. This time his brow is furrowed and Atsumu wants to stick his finger on his forehead, but that would be inappropriate. 

“What,” Atsumu asks.

“Are you going to tell me why you have scratches on your face,” Iwaizumi says. He’s crossing his arms again and Atsumu would look at his forearms but right now he’s imagining Iwaizumi’s eyebrows talking to each other. Maybe if he could just use his thumbs and push them closer together--

“Atsumu.” 

“Huh?” Atsumu smiles. Iwaizumi scowls. “Oh.” 

“It just happens sometimes when I have bad dreams. Childhood habit. Osamu clowns me for it.” Atsumu’s stupid and needs his expensive white noise machine and Peaceful Cuisine ASMR and rich kid diffuser and to sleep and then sometimes he’s still stupid. Atsumu smiles and he’s reaching for his bag and Iwaizumi’s brows don’t look like they’re about to kiss in the high school hallway anymore.

Hajime’s in front of him again. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Atsumu wants to make a joke about how maybe if Hajime got him warm milk and cookies he wouldn’t have nightmares but he doesn’t. His throat feels tight. Hajime’s room has one window and it’s almost nighttime and he can hear Ushijima and Sakusa in the gym talking about whether they need to get more dish soap. Atsumu turns to smile at him. 

“Here, let me look again.” Iwaizumi's leaning in again. He’s almost whispering. 

He runs his finger down Atsumu’s jaw. Atsumu shivers.

 _God, he's so close._ Miya Atsumu is stupid and looks up at Hajime's face and his eyes and his cheekbones-

Iwaizumi Hajime is 27 and has green eyes and muscular forearms and is very, very close to Miya Atsumu. 

  
  
  
  
**iv. bruises pt 2**

  


Yaku looks at him the next morning. 

“Absolutely fucking disgusting. I can’t believe no one taught you abstinence.” 

Hinata snorts. 

Atsumu smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour and did absolutely no proofreading sorry.  
> also i think bullying is a love language and i think hinata is the type to make fun of atsumu for a crush i can feel it in my bones  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/atskta) \+ [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/osakis)


End file.
